Nightmares
by Scottie2787
Summary: Damon seems to be tough, he doesn't seem to let anything get to him, he doesn;t seem to get upset, but what if he did? What if he was haunted by his past in his dreams? Damon very OOC! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this AMAZING story was written by Shooting for the Stars 37, but she put it up for adoption and I jumped at the chance since I loved this story so much, I seem to love it when Damon is OC, yet I love him for his character when he is normal, if that makes sense. I like seeing the softer side of him and the more vunerable side, and this is exactly what this story shows. **

**Shooting for the Stars 37 wrote all the chapters up to chapter 6, and I carried it on from there. Her work is so good, I was a little disappointed when I found out she didn't want to write anymore, so I thought I might as well try and carry it on, although I'm not sure I can write it as well as her :P**

**Anyways, enjoy the story :) **

**Scottie 2787.**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

(Stefan's point of view.)

Elena gently nuzzled her angelic face into the crook of my arm, her arms wrapped around my waist. Her slender fingers gripped my dark shirt, wrinkling it. Her silky, glossy hair fell in wispy layers over my torso. I shook slightly with withheld laughter. It did not go unnoticed.

"Stop laughing." Her muffled voice commanded, causing an actual laugh to escape my lips. Elena groaned playfully, before tilting her head slightly, enough to glare up at me. She looked too innocent for the expression. I cracked a cocky smile.

"I'm sorry." I murmured before planting a light kiss on her head. She huffed. "It's just that I find it rather humorous. How can you be so terrified of a simple vampire movie…when you are currently dating one yourself?" I questioned a hint of mocking dashed in my voice.

She pushed away from me, scooting across the couch, though I could tell she wished she hadn't left the safety of my embrace. Her head was turned away from me, but I had the feeling it was truly turned away from the movie. I stared at her knowingly, and she sighed in defeat before returning to my side.

"I can never stay mad at you." She whispered seductively, her plump lips bushing against my ear. I shivered slightly. She giggled delicately. Staring into each other's eyes, we slowly slipped into a trance, neither of us daring to move.

The trance was shattered when the slamming of a hard wood door interrupted us. My head jerked towards the cause of the sound, and I glared harshly at the silhouette standing in the doorway. I knew it could only be one person.

"Damon." I stated, merely to show him that I acknowledged him. He stepped forward, making it possible to actually see him clearly. I small smirk played on his features.

"Little brother." He nodded in my general direction, but his eyes stayed trained on Elena. His smirk grew into a full smile as he cooed his hello to her.

"And may I say you're looking ravishing today." He crooned. Elena scoffed, and turned to the movie. My gaze stayed locked on Damon.

His deep black eyes were now on a new target. The movie. His gleeful smile turned menacing.

"What you watching?" he asked too innocently, rocking on his heels. My expression hardened.

"Nothing." I hissed. He ignored me.

"Oh, Elena, I see this movie is unsettling you." Damon stated with mock sweetness. Elena looked up suspiciously. "I think I can make you feel better about that movie of yours."

"Oh, and how is that?" she groaned, humoring him.

Before I barely had time to comprehend it, he did the unthinkable. His fangs began to show, veins now were visible, and his eyes darkened. Then, before I had chance to react, he had Elena pinned against the wall. Her eyes were wide, and her breaths was ragged and forced.

"I can always assure you, that there will always be an even more dangerous vampire then in the movie only a phone call away." He hissed. I growl escaped my lips, and I rose. His head turned towards me, and he cracked a smile.

"Goodnight, little brother." With that, he released his grip on Elena's throat


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter two also written by Shooting for the Stars 37, I hope you enjoy it! :) **

**And I almost forgot...**

**Disclaimer: Even though I would love to own Vampire Diaries I don't, all the characters belong to L.J. Smith. This is the disclaimer for the whole story. **

**CHAPTER TWO:**

(Stefan's point of view)

Elena slid down the wall slowly, clutching her neck. A solid thump echoed out across the now dead-silent room as she landed on the hard floor. I rushed to her side, and cradled her in my arms. I turned her over so that she was facing me. She shivered as my cold hands brushed against her neck.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? How's your neck? Your back?" I rushed out, not even waiting for answers as I began to study her pale neck for bruises, cuts, anything.

"I'm fine, Stefan. Stop. I'm okay. I'm fine." She choked out, but I paid no heed to her reassurances. I continued with my frisk.

When I was content that she had no more then a mere red mark, I let out a sigh and allowed her to stand.

"I told you I was fine." She grumbled, her head turned away, as if she was angry at me. I knew better.

"Elena," I started, clutching her arm. She turned to me. "He's just a cold-hearted ass. Pay no mind." I murmured, pulling her into an embrace. A small smile played on her features.

"Cold-hearted ass is an understatement." She hissed, though I could sense the playfulness in her tone.

I cupped her delicate face in my hands, and leaned down for a kiss. She gladly returned it.

"I think I can finish the movie now." She said confidently as we made our way back to the comfort of the couch. I only raised an eyebrow at her. She looked rueful as she answered.

"Because, sadly, what Damon said is true." I grimaced.

"Remember what I said," I told her, more as a command then as a question. She sighed, and turned to me.

"I know, I know, pay him no mind. But he just…" She hesitated.

"Scared you?" I finished for her. She shook her head, to my surprise.

"No…he just…is a complete jerk." She finished, nodding her head. I chuckled darkly.

Tomorrow he'll have some hell to pay, but for now I was content with just having Elena by my side.

Soon, the movie came to a halt, and by the time that the closing credits were rolling down the screen, Elena was back into my arms, hiding her face again. It took every thing out of me not to laugh again.

The room became dark as the movie turned off. I withheld a sigh as Elena struggled to get up off the couch.

"I guess I'll be heading back?" She asked, though I could hear her resistance.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked suddenly, and mentally cursed myself for being so straightforward. She smiled.

"I guess not." She whispered seductively, and I wrapped her into a hug.

Our embrace was interrupted by a sudden noise. A whimper. Not like the one of a puppy, more like the one of a hurt person. We both pulled apart, and stared at each other.

"Did you hear it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Damon?" she questioned slowly, not believing her own idea. I nodded slowly, before grabbing her hand and carefully leading her up to Damon's room.

We were not prepared for what we were to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three also written by Shooting for the Stars lol. Enjoy...and please review :) **

**CHAPTER THREE:**

(Elena's point of view)

The door creaked open and my hand shot out immediately, feeling for the light switch. Finding it, I flipped it on. Light flooded the room. I heard Stefan gasp next to me.

He was in a deep sleep; that I could tell. But that isn't what was so…scary. His whole being was shaking, as if he was cold. Whimpers and sobs escaped his throat. His long, pale hands were clutching at his white sheets, to the point of them almost ripping. His teeth were ripping into his lip, causing crimson blood to leak from the puncture wound. Damon's dark hair was messy and wild as he slept.

"Damon." I whispered hoarsely. I began to walk forward, when Stefan blocked me by putting an arm around my waist. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Don't." he commanded in a harsh whisper. "He's fine. Just a nightmare or something." I could her the spite in his voice. I couldn't understand. How can he just let his own brother go through that, even if it was a nightmare?

"Look at him!" I almost forgot to whisper. "Sure it's a nightmare, but why let him go through that? Let me wake him!" He shook his head, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"He would just get angry for interrupting his sleep." He rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped.

"Mother." Damon called out in a broken whisper. He let out a choked sob. Then I realized he was still asleep. "D-don't die m-mother." He let out another loud sob, and squirmed around, causing his legs to become entangled in the sheets.

I gaped up at Stefan, looking for answers, but now he looked as stunned as I did. This time he failed to stop me as I charged across the room.

I shuddered as I got a closer look at the vampire. Tears were rolling down his pale cheeks, and I felt tears of my own building up. He looked so vulnerable and, dare I say, pathetic.

"Damon." I whispered, shaking his bare shoulders lightly. "Damon!" I was now shouting.

Damon took in a sharp intake of breath before opening his teary eyes. His lip was still trembling as he slowly forced himself into a sitting position. He soon fell back down, though, and let out another sob.

Stefan appeared suddenly at my side. I looked up at him, but his eyes were glossy and unfocused. Damon looked dazed.

"E-Elena? St-stef-ste…" he struggled to continue, but he soon broke down into uncontrollable tears. His body was racking as he cried.

Stefan lifted a shaky hand, and placed it tenderly on Damon's quivering back. I fought back a scowl at Stefan's lowly attempt at comforting his brother. My maternal instincts kicked in, and I plopped down on the bed. I glared up at Stefan as I cradled the older. Damon's face was pressed against my collarbone, his tears wetting my shirt. I wrapped my arms around his slender body and hugged him closer. He curled up into my lap, and I couldn't help but think about how he resembled a little child at the time. I almost forgot he was centuries older then I. I also almost forget tonight's 'incident'.

I rubbed comforting circles in his back as I heard him whimper again. His breaths were ragged. Damon clutched at my shirt, aching for my comfort.

"Shh." I cooed. "What' wrong?" I felt him tremble in my hold.

"M-mother." He choked out. "Elena, why'd she have to die!" Damon almost wailed. I stared up at a dumbfounded Stefan.

"Damon…" Stefan mumbled, walking cautiously to his older sibling, who was still cradled in my arms.  
"Damon, calm down." He murmured, placing a hand on Damon's hair. Stefan looked up at me, most likely for reassurance that he was doing okay. This time, I did not hold back the scowl. He could have cared less if Damon was okay! All he wanted was for me to shove the poor boy off my lap, and go downstairs with him! He wanted us to leave him there alone.

"Just go." I told him hoarsely. He looked at me with pleading eyes, but I shrugged the attempt off.

"You might get-" He started, but I cut him off rudely.

"Hurt? How do you expect me to get _hurt_ by him," I nodded down at Damon, who was no longer wailing, but still whimpering and quivering. " Because right now, he's the one getting hurt…by _you."_ I practically hissed.

Stefan took the hint, but he spared one last glare at Damon before stalking down the stairs. I rested my chin against his soft hair.

"Shh, Shh." I cooed again.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep, curled up in my lap, tears still staining his face.

I could only hope that this sleep was more blissful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha, I 'll say it again, Shooting for the Stars wrote this chapter too, lol. :P Enjoy...**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Stefan point of view)

I tromped down the stairs in an angry flourish. My teeth were bared, and I could hear them grinding together. Huffing, I threw myself onto the sofa. I grimaced as I realized how childish I must have looked.

"But not as childish as Damon was being." I hissed under my breath.

My scowl deepened as I continued to think further into the subject. Surely Damon was merely faking it, in a foolproof plan to get Elena's attention, right? Of course. But for some reason I doubted myself. I don't believe Damon could produce tears unless they were real. And why would he open wounds as old as mother? The more I thought into it, the more I realize how he wasn't faking it.

I shook my head in disbelief. I thought back to when I touched his bare back .It was shaking uncontrollably, there was no way he could have faked that. And when I tangled my hand in his hair, he melted into the touch instead of shying away. Oh, hell, something was truly wrong!

Sadly, that isn't what was driving me back. I could care less about Damon's problems at the time. So what, it was merely a nightmare. We all have them! No, what was causing me to go back was Elena. My Elena. The look she gave me when I left broke my heart, and I wanted to show her that I wanted to help him. Even if I didn't.

Sucking up my pride, I made my way back up the stairs. I jiggled the handle of the door, letting Elena know I was there. I opened the door without waiting for her to answer, and my eyes immediately met hers. She looked stunned, but slightly gleeful as well. I quickly diverted my attention from her to my older brother. He lay curled up, still in her lap. Though the sight of her and him cuddling made me cringed, I couldn't help but smile at how innocent and vulnerable he looked.

"How is he?" I mouthed. She nodded, before cracking a slight smile.

"Help me?" She whispered. I cocked an eyebrow, and she nodded at him, while pretending to be trying to get him off of her. I chuckled, and she shot me a glare.

"Shh!" she commanded harshly. I nodded my head in response. Waltzing over, I took one last look at Damon.

His body was limp with sleep, and his hair tussled. It was the dried blood that really caught my attention. It stained his entire bottom lip, and most of his chin. It even ran down his neck. I shook my head sadly. Poor guy.

After successfully rolling his rag-doll-like body of off her, I quickly made my way to the nearest sink and wet a paper towel. Upon re-entering the room, Elena gave me a suspicious look , but I paid no mind. I lifted his chin and cautiously wiped away the blood with the towel, all while giving Elena a knowing look.

"Uhmmhmm," Damon murmured in his sleep, and I jumped, thinking he had woken. Looking into his sleeping face, I realized he hadn't, but I still laid him back down carefully.

Elena smiled at me as we made our way down the stairs. I smiled back, though it was rueful. I couldn't get the thought of him in her lap out of my mind.

He was going to catch hell tomorrow morning. For now, I had to get Elena home.

(Damon point of view)

My eyes fluttered open suddenly as I jerked up in bed, rays of light gleaming through the window. Squinting through the light in annoyance, I groaned and flopped back down. My first and only thought was simple: What the _hell_ happened last night? I could not recall anything past when I fell asleep, but I knew something happened. I could just tell.

I quickly assessed the situation. I clumsily fumbled with the ivory-hued sheets, eventually getting annoyed and just flinging them off of the bed. My eyes immediately trailed to my boxers, and I almost let out a sigh of relief. Good…no horrible sex-incident.

Next, I did a quick inventory on the rest of me.

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath, for I failed to find any damage. If nothing significantly bad happened…then what in the world _did_?

I clenched my eyes, and took in multiple deep, steady breaths. I had to calm myself before I could go downstairs. Wouldn't want St. Stefan worrying, would we?

I slid out of bed slowly, still cautious. It was a new feeling for me, and I disliked it. It made me feel too much like a pansy…too much like a Stefan. I chuckled darkly at the thought, and made my way down the stairs.

Gracefully, I bounded down the last few steps, with my signature smirk plastered sloppily on my face, the past worries forgotten, or at least well hidden. I strode into the kitchen, knowing that is where my little brother would be. Maybe he would know what happened?

As I entered the kitchen, I immediately skidded to a halt. Stefan was sitting at the table, with his hands cupped together and resting on the top. I almost laughed at how much like an upset parent he looked like. His expression was deadly serious, and his eyes were locked on mine.

"Damon." He stated, and beckoned me to come sit across from him. I rolled my eyes.

"Who stuck a stick up _your_ ass?" I sneered, and leaned against the doorframe. "And no, I think I'll stay right here. Comfy." I added, and looked back at him, gauging his reaction. His scowl deepened and his brow furrowed to a point where it was actually humorous. I playfully copied him, though the expression was awkward on my face. I can't do 'The Stefan'.

"Fine. I wanted to talk." I groaned inwardly.

"Ugh, you sound like my mother!" I moaned, pretending to smack my head on the wall. He opened his mouth to continue, but I cut him off. "What, are you going to send me to my room?" I raised an eyebrow. I began to speak some more, but to my shock and amazement, he cut me off.

"Damn it Damon! Shut the hell up, and fucking listen!" He shouted, his voice husky. I gaped up at him, since he was now standing, the chair knocked over with the sheer force that he used to shoot up. My mouth was trying to form words, but surprisingly enough, I just couldn't find any. I couldn't even get my feet to move. It was like his words where lead that chained me to the ground. What was wrong with me today? I was out of it, or something.

"Good." He sighed in contentment at my silence. I scowled, and willed my mouth to work. He was younger then me, yet he was the one bossing me around like I was some child!

"Now, would you care to explain what the _hell_ was that last night?" I growled. The top of my lip turned up into a scowl.

"I would love to ask you the same question." I said, my tongue finally working. "But sadly, I can't remember. So, cue me in." I sighed at the fact was asking him for help. Him of all people.

"Like you don't know!" He roared, stepping closer.

"I don't damn it!" I claimed, defensive now. It felt awkward to do it, but I couldn't go on the offence now. It was Stefan's turn to be the 'big bad wolf'. Before I had time to register it, he lounged. Is pale hand was clutching my neck tightly, pinning me against the wall and restricting my airways. I struggled for a breath, but all that came out was a choked off gurgle. My eyes widened and met his, but all I could see was blind fury burning intensely in his eyes.

"You know good and well, damn it!" He hissed, applying more pressure. I made an attempt at shaking my head, but his grip was like iron.

"I don't!" I managed to force those words out, but when I tried to continue my words were choked. His other arm slammed into my chest, causing part of the plaster to crumble and sprinkle on my head. I struggled , but failed miserably. My eyes locked with his, and finally some true emotion was back in them. His expression turned into a strange mixture of awe and fear.

Gasping, he released me, and I crumpled to the floor, clutching my throat and looking up at him with glassy, dazed eyes.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you?" he stuttered. Translation: Why couldn't you fight back? Why can't you remember anything?

"I-I'm not sure." I croaked, shaking my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha, Okay, I won't write it again, I'll just tell you when I started writing, but if I don't write that Shooting for the stars 37 wrote thhis chapter then I feel like I'm taking all the credit for her magnificent work. anyways, enjoy. **

**p.s. Shooting for the stars wanted Damon to be very OOC, so that's why he is this way, I think it's sorta interesting to see him like this, anyways, enjoy the story :) **

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

(Stefan point of view)

I put a shaky hand out, willing Damon to take it. He scowled, and ignored the offering. Damon made an attempt to stand up. He wobbled unsteadily on his quivering legs, before collapsing again. His limp body made an almost sickening thump and it made contact with the hard wood and I actually felt a wave of pity wash over me. But, like all waves, they get pulled back eventually. I sneered.

"Get up." I commanded impatiently. A bubbly, thrilling sensation rushed throughout my being, and I was confused. Then, I realized the reason. I was in charge of him. He had no power over me. _I was in charge. _Me. His "pesky little brother." The gleeful feeling wasn't mutual.

A muffled groan escaped his lips before he could contain it. He rolled until on his side. Damon's breaths were large and random. Sighing, I sat down next to him. I wanted to gather as much information as I could, and I had no time for games.

"W-what happened last night, S-Stefan?" He stammered, his voice a mere hoarse whisper. He took another deep breath. I looked away, contemplating a way to describe it. I decide to not beat around the bush, and just tell him.

"You had a nightmare…" I hesitated. "About...mother." I studied his reaction.

"M-mother?" His voice quivered, and I stared at him quizzically.

"Yes." I nodded sullenly.

"What…How do you know?" he questioned, and somehow managed to prop himself up on an elbow.

"You said something…" I shut my eyes and counted to three, calming myself. "You said, "Don't die mother."

He clenched his eyes shut.

"Oh." The simple word escaped his lips as barely a breath, almost too low for even I to hear.

"My turn." I claimed, my voice powerful, especially compared to his meek whispers. "What was that, Damon? What happened?" I knew he knew what I meant.

"I don't know. I don't know…" he shook his head mournfully. "Stefan, everything hurts. I cannot even bare to stand! Stefan, what's wrong with me? My arms hurt so bad." His wide black eyes looked vulnerable as he stared up at me. His hands traveled up to his throat. "And your choke…why did it hurt to badly?" He looked back at me, a pleading look in his eyes.

I was temporarily dazed. What was with him? This wasn't typical Damon. It was like he was five again. He was no longer callous and careless, but now vulnerable and weak. A drastic change.

"Damon…" I started, shutting my eyes. When I got no response, I repeated myself. "Damon?" I opened my eyes, only to see my brother in restful sleep. His breaths had slowed down, and his eyelids were shut. I raised my eyebrows.

Shaking my head, a rose to my feet. Hesitantly, I scooped him into my arms, and plopped him onto the couch. I quickly situated him so he would be a little more comfortable, and hurried off. I had something important to do.

I jammed my hand into my pocket and pulled out my cell, before pounding in some numbers. It rang an agonizing 5 times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A high voice chirped.

"Bonnie, there's a bit of a problem." I stated, my voice flat. Silence was my only response.

"Damon?" She growled after a second.

"Damon." I repeated. Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh.

"What did he do, this time?" She hissed, and I could just imagine her clenching her teeth in a comical fashion. I would have laughed, if it weren't such a dire situation. "You know I warned him…if he killed _anyone,_ he knows, and you know the consequences."

"Yes, Bonnie, I know. And I understand that you are not afraid to carry them out."

"Good."

"But as far as I know, Damon hasn't slipped up. This time, the problem is _affecting_ Damon." The silence that followed was eerie.

"Stefan, explain." She forced out, after taking many long, steady breaths. I turned my head over to Damon, who was now sleeping comfortably on the couch.

"I can't…come over."

"Oh." She murmured, and paused. "Is it okay if Matt were to come over, too? I can't just leave him here. And he was my ride." She sounded guilty. It was only then that I noticed the symphony of voices buzzing in the background.

I hesitated. Matt always had something against Damon. Well, everyone does, but he, other then Alaric, seems to have a harsher grudge against my brother then most. But, Damon really needed her.

"Fine." I sighed.

"I'll be there. In 10." With that she hung up.

I shoved the phone back into my pocket, just as I heard a quiet whimper from the living room. Oh, God, not again. I groaned before slipping into the room where Damon lay. His position and changed in the few minutes I was gone. One hand was clutching and his hair and he was thrashing about. I gasped as I noticed the blood trickling down his cheeks from the gashes he made from only his fingernails.

I stood there, stunned. I dared not move a muscle. What should I do? Wake him up, or leave him? I decided to leave him for Bonnie to inspect.

I was so busy staring that I almost missed the sets of footsteps tromping down the hall. I turned in time to see Bonnie and Matt frozen in there tracks.

"Oh, my God." Bonnie murmured. "What…what in the world?" She shook her head. I turned back to Damon. Blood was matting his hair down over his eyes, and loud whimpers were escaping his chest.

I quickly rushed through an explanation of the past events while Bonnie tried to wake him. Matt stayed glued in his spot. I wasn't all too surprised.

After a final shake, Damon jolted up, his breathing ragged.

"No, Father!" He shouted as his body flung up. Bonnie jerked back, surprised.

Damon slouched over , and I quickly appeared at his side. Blood was trickling onto the couch, staining the pale material a deep maroon.

"Matt, go get a towel." I commanded. He stared at me defiantly. "Now!" I roared. He scurried off.

When I finally obtained the towel, I gently dabbed my brothers bleeding head. It wasn't long before the rag was drenched ion the red substance.

I heard a gasp next to me, and I transferred my attention from the self-inflicted wound to the girl next to me. Her hand was placed on Damon's, and a odd white-gold glow was shimmering off of her hand.

"Bonnie?" I questioned. "What's happening?" My voice was shaky.

"Stefan." She stated, her tone worried. "I don't know what's happening. I don't know how this is happening. I don't even know how to stop this." Her voice wavered. "But I do know one thing. I know what's wrong with Damon." That's when I realized how blank and dazed her eyes were.

"I know." She repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Also written by Shooting for the Stars 37, lol :) **

**CHAPTER SIX:**

(Matt's point of view.)

I stood rooted to the spot. It was as if gravity's massive hands were gripping my shoes with all of his force. After retrieving the towel, I merely stood by and watched. All of the words they were speaking were just hums, I couldn't make out anything. My vision was impaired as well. Everything was blurry, well, everything except for the object of my focus. Damon Salvatore.

He was slouched low, so low that his head was practically resting in his lap. His shirt was off, due to the fact that the rag was too soaked with his blood. His silk, button-up black shirt was pressed up against the wound, Stefan's attempt to slow the bleeding. The dark vampire's body was quivering, though I could see no tears. I was sill trying to wrap my mind around what was happening.

There was no way that this wasn't staged. No possible way. The Damon we all know would never be reduced to…to _this_, so quickly and easily. No way. And it is quiet possible that he had purposely inflicted the wounds to his head in an act to gain some attention.

I wasn't falling for it. If this was his lame attempt of getting some attention, God knows he was failing. Well, at least failing to get _my_ attention. I scowled at him, my face contorting into an unnatural mixture of pity, anger, and scorn. I didn't even make an attempt to hide it when Stefan turned back around.

"Matt…" He started, eyeing me suspiciously. When he began again, he spoke slowly. "Would you mind taking Damon to his room, while me and Bonnie talk?" His tone and choice of words reflected those of a parent. I sneered.

"Hell no! You can't expect me to sit alone in a room with _him!"_ I almost yelled, waving my arms franticly.

"Matt…please?" Bonnie begged, a soft, pleading look in her eyes. I scowled, but couldn't help but nod.

I languidly made my way to the still quivering Damon, and looked down upon him.

"Come on Damon." I groaned lazily. "I don't have all day." My impatience was clear. Damon looked up at me, his dark eyes large and childish. He looked positively vulnerable and pathetic. I wonder how he managed to pull it off without laughing aloud at himself. The blood was gone, for Bonnie had wiped it clean.

"Well, get up!" I commanded.

"Matt…" Bonnie warned warily, but I paid no heed.

"You cannot tell me he suddenly can't stand!" I snapped.

Damon slowly began to rise, though his legs were shaking rapidly. Once he was up, I began walking, motioning for him to follow. I turned around just in time to see him collapse to the floor, limp. I rolled my eyes, applauding him.

"Wow, good show, good show!" I mocked. Bonnie looked up from Damon, just to glare at me.

"Matt, you're going to have to carry him." My eyes widened.

"Hell no!" I repeated for the second time today. Stefan shot daggers at me through his eyes.

"Olay, fine!" I muttered, throwing my hands up in surrender.

I trudged to where Damon lay. His eyes were shut, so it appeared that he was sleeping. I hurriedly scooped him into my arms. Surprisingly, he barely weighed anything. His limp arms and legs sprawled over my arms, making it difficult to carry him up the stairs.

I quickly rolled him onto the bed, and began to walk away. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a pitiful whimper escape his lips.

"Please don't leave me alone up here." He whispered, his voice a good octave higher then usual. "Please?" He asked again, and I turned around slowly. His eyes were large and watery. He stared up at me with pure innocence. It disgusted me.

"Damn it!" I shouted, rather loudly. "Stop it, Damon!" He flinched as if physically attacked. I continued without hesitation. "If you're trying to fucking get attention, the we get it! Quit! Right now you're just acting like a pathetic child! I'm not falling for it!" I gasped as I noticed the fat tears rolling down his face.

"I-I'm sorry M-Matt…I d-didn't m-mean to make you m-m-mad!" He stammered. "Don't hurt me!" He suddenly wailed. That's when I realized I had lifted my hand to comfort him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I muttered, looking at him quizzically. "This isn't you.." I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy, this is where I finally come in :D This was very very hard to write so I hope you like it ****J **

**Chapter eight: **

**(Matt's point of view)**

"I'm sorry, Matt." he whimpered. His dark eyes wide like a child's.

I just looked at him confused, he was acting so strange, this wasn't normal.

He was slightly shaking, his eyes were red and had black circles underneath, he looked exhausted, they're were gently closing. He lay back on the pillow, but he didn't relax, he seemed tense.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and the door creaked open, and Stefan walked into the room followed closely by Bonnie.

Stefan looked at Damon who jumped slightly when he heard the door open.

"Don't worry, it's just Stefan." I said to him, I don't know why I was being nice to him. I knew he definitely wasn't faking this, there was really something wrong with him.

He had his eyes closed know, his breathing deeper as he was finally sleeping. Hopefully this time it would be peaceful.

**(Damon's point of view)**

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, I was just too tired and embarrassed, what the hell was happening to me? I drifted off into a content sleep, until I started dreaming.

_I was twelve years old and I had just arrived back to our house in Florence, I had been out playing all day with a few friends and it was almost dusk. _

_The lights from the large house cast shadows out onto the freshly mown lawn, I hurried up the marble steps, I was late back, I hoped Father wasn't angry, and I hoped he hadn't found out what we were up to, he would be furious. _

_Stefan greeted me at the door with a big smile on his face. "Damon, you are back!" he squealed in a little voice. "What did you play today?"_

"_Just leave me alone, you little fool." I snapped at him, he was so annoying. _

_He looked up at me with his big green eyes, that were watery, he looked so innocent. I almost felt bad, until I remembered what he did to Mother, it was his fault she died, he should have never been born. _

"_Stop being so pathetic Stefan." I stared down at him icily, as a tear rolled down his cheek. _

"_Sorry, I just missed you today. I wanted to play with you." he whispered, looking down at the ground._

"_You have your own friends!" I shouted making him flinch. "I hate you, that is why I don't play with you! You are just so stupid you don't even realise!" _

"_Why do you hate me?" he asked now looking up at me. _

_I sighed in frustration. "How many times have we been through this! You killed mother! That's why I hate you!" I yelled. _

_He opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by a deep voice from the stairs._

_Father was standing there, a stern look on his face. "Damon, my office! Now!" he yelled, making several maids jump. _

_I trudged up the stairs behind him, a pout on my face, Stefan always got me into trouble._

_I followed Father into his grand office, I was rarely allowed in there, only when I got into trouble. Which had been a lot lately._

_He sat down at his shiny oak desk, that almost took up the whole room, there was shelves and shelves of books, most of them were old and dusty. _

_His desk was covered in stacks of paper and more books. A fire was roaring away in the far side of the room, it was the only light. _

_He motioned for me to sit down on the chair opposite him, I unwillingly obeyed._

"_What did you think you were doing?" he roared. _

_I jumped slightly, I didn't know what to say, so I didn't answer, which wasn't a good idea._

"_Are you deaf, or just rude? Answer me boy!" _

"_I was not doing anything." I said, looking him straight in the eye, something I knew he hated._

"_What!" he yelled. "What did you just say?" he face was turning red._

"_I said, I was not doing anything." I said, my voice confident, I wasn't afraid of him._

_He hated it when children stood up for themselves. _

_His eyes turned dark, he was raging. He thumped his fist down on the table, making me jump._

"_You treat me with some respect!" he yelled, he stood up and started pacing round the room, trying to calm down._

"_Never in my life have I met a child who treats their parents this way, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked sternly, his voice a little quieter. _

"_I do not have anything to say Father, because I did not do anything wrong." I said._

_He came over to me, his breathing ragged with anger, he hit me around the ear. "Do not speak to me that way!" he shouted in my already sore ear._

"_Sorry Father." I said, I was getting a little scared now, I didn't want him to hit me with his ash wood cane. _

"_You have taken it too far this time, boy." he muttered as he walked back over to his chair._

_We sat in silence for a few seconds, he was thinking of what to say next. I stared into the flickering flames of the fire, they looked like they were doing a dance. I was mesmerised by this, until he started speaking again._

"_Damon, I don't know what to do with you this time." he said sighing. "You're beyond control."_

"_Sorry, Father." I said again, not looking at him, I continued looking at the flames._

"_Look at me when I'm speaking." he demanded, he sighed again with exasperation. "Mr. Lombardi _

_Told me of your whereabouts early today, I see you were up to no good again."_

_My stomach twisted into knots, trembling at what was expected to come next, I just gulped._

"_I cannot believe that you almost burned the barn down by lighting bailing twine up and down the wood ladder to the loft!" he shouted, his face was almost purple now. _

"_Sorry, Father." I repeated._

_He abruptly stood up, thumping the table. "Stop repeating yourself you stupid boy! Instead of destroying things you should learn to have some common sense, maybe use that brain of yours one in a while." he hollered. _

"_Then you go treating your own brother as if he is some no good orphan boy on the streets, you treat him like dirt!"_

_I just played with the hem of my shirt, I didn't know what to say._

"_What has he ever done wrong to you Damon?"_

"_You know what he did!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, I couldn't stand him anymore, I wanted to stand up for myself._

_He looked at me taken back, before his face went dark, his black eyes that were almost identical to mine, were so dark they looked frightening. _

"_How dare you shout at me. Your poor brother never did a thing wrong, it wasn't his fault your mother died, it was her own, she wanted another wretched child!" he bellowed, so loud, I bet the whole house heard it. _

"_Don't talk about Mother, like that!" I yelled and stood up, I was fuming._

_He just stared at me, and then reached into his drawer and produced, his cane, he smiled cruelly._

"_Five hits with this on the knuckles should do you good" he said, an evil glint in his eye. _

"_No, please not the cane." I whispered, closing my own eyes, he grabbed me by the arm._

"_Spare the rod and spoil the child." he said in a sing song voice. _

_He grabbed me roughly and yanked me closer, a firm grip around my wrist. _

_He brought the first hit down on my knuckles, I fought the desire the scream, I just clenched my teeth together and squeezed my eyes shut._

_I tried to not think of the pain, when the next one came down on my knuckles, I felt them split open, fresh blood pouring out. _

_After he had finished the remaining three, I rubbed my stinging knuckles, my throat felt tight from trying not to cry, even though my eyes were filling up with tears, I fought them back, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction and cry. _

_He was still glaring at me, he didn't seem satisfied. _

_Then he suddenly started hitting me with the cane again, but not on the hands, first on my back and side, and then all over my body._

_I yelped in pain as I collapsed to the floor, he started kicking me._

"_You better learn this time, you brat!" he roared. "You better learn some manners!"_

_He still repeatedly kicked me in the side, over and over again, until my left side was so bruised, it went numb, I was happy when I couldn't feel anymore._

_He momentarily stopped, his breathing heavy, he stood there looking down at me, he gave a small breathless laugh. "You are not so tough now are you?"_

_I took deep breaths, still holding back the tears, he wasn't going to put me down anymore and he wasn't going to get his satisfaction. _

"_Answer me!" he shouted, making me jump out of my skin._

_I couldn't answer, for some reason, I just couldn't summon up the strength to speak. He thought I was just being stubborn, he walked briskly over to the fire and came back with a candle in his hand, it lit up his face making him look scary. _

_He bent down beside me, and with an evil smile, he put the flame on the inside of my wrist and pulled it up to the inside of my elbow, making me scream in pain, it was burning me._

"_I am sorry Father, please stop! Please!" I screamed, the tears now finally streaming down my face._

_He smiled and took the candle away, he blew it out and threw it on his desk, and then he stormed out of his office, slamming the door shut, he left me there, lying on the floor, I gripped my throbbing arm, the tears streaming down my face now, I looked down at my arm and gasped at the horrible red mark running up my arm, I closed my eyes and sobbed the most I ever had in my life. _

**(Stefan's point of view)**

I was lying in bed, when I heard noises from in Damon's room again I looked at the clock it was midnight , he must be dreaming. He started screaming, so I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into him. I turned on the light and gasped.

He was thrashing around in the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks and he was still screaming and gripping his arm as if he was in pain.

I shook his vigorously. "Damon wake up!" I shouted. "It's just a dream."

He sat up abruptly, he gasped for air. He looked at me confused, he frowned as he wiped the tears off his face, then he looked down at his arm and grimaced.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him concerned, he wasn't himself.

He shook his head and put his hand tighter over his arm, which made me want to find out all the more.

I quickly pulled his arm away and gasped, there from the inside of his elbow down to his wrist was a long scar, that was going pale from age, but it was still there. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before.

"What happened?" I asked shocked, he quickly covered it up. "Damon?"

He turned his face away from me. "Just leave me alone."

"But Damon, you have to tell me what happened" I protested.

"Please." he said, his face looked tortured. "Just leave me alone."

**So what do you think? Please review! :L I hope I did as well as Shooting for the Stars 37, did! **


End file.
